MePad
MePad is MePhone4's assistant for elimination votes. His first appearance is Marsh on Mars. Appearance He's the fourth Meeple product featured on the show. He is the first MePad product and the first product to be armless. He has a fuchsia/magenta background and a black body. He also has an aqua sound-wave mouth similar to MePhone5's. Personality MePad seems to want the contestants to be in a safe environment and thinks Toilet needs to behave more professionally in his workplace. Toilet makes it very clear that he doesn't like MePad's presence and is jealous of the attention he gets from MePhone4, but MePad never gets angry at him or even really seems to notice how much Toilet dislikes him. He also proves to be smart, as he did give MePhone4 the idea for a challenge and obviously was happy when MePhone4 was worried about Marshmallow's safety. However, he seems to be flawed since he's so intelligent and observant that he gets caught up in analysing little details and functional marvels while more important matters are at hand. Coverage In Inanimate Insanity 2, he is first introduced (In Marsh on Mars) by MePhone4. When describing him, MePhone4 inadvertently leads Toilet to think he is referring to him, so he is angry and bewildered when MePad is introduced. Toilet mocks MePad, who replied that he should behave in his workplace. MePhone4 takes a liking to MePad, who reveals he has the new A6 chip. At elimination he reveals who is safe and has tiny, humorous messages throughout the elimination. He comments on the user-functionality of the portal, and MePhone4 directs his attention back to the problem that Marshmallow is trapped in space. He liked that MePhone4 cared about the well-being of Marshmallow and was surprised when MePhone4 admitted he only cared about the lawsuits. He gives MePhone4 the idea for the challenge and collects rocket parts for him. MePhone4 is thankful for this. When Marshmallow is returned, MePad glared at MePhone4 once he did not care about Marshmallow being back, Marshmallow also glared at MePhone4 at the same time. MePad again appears in Tri Your Best, albeit in a smaller role. He once again shows humorous messages on his screen throughout the elimination. He comments on how incredible it is that Yin and Yang were separated, being that he is quite intelligent he can fully appreciate what a miracle it is. When the final two is narrowed down to Yin-Yang and Cherries, MePad excitedly shows the votes. He's not seen for the rest of the episode. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Mepad displays the votes at elimination per usual, and then MePhone4 asks him to play music to set the mood, which he complies too. He plays it while MePhone4 is displaying the house, annoying MePhone4, so MePad apologizes, though this doesn't stop Toilet yelling at him. He is not seen after this point in the episode. In Everything's A-OJ, MePad shows the votes. Test Tube gets the fewest, along with safe contestants Lightbulb, Fan, Marshmallow and Paintbrush. Paintbrush was the last person safe and Apple was eliminated. Comparison and Contrast from iPads At the time of MePad's first appearance, MePad mentions that he has quad 4-dual processors, while iPads don't have them yet. MePad also says he has "the new A6 chip" like real iPads, while it should have been a M6 chip like MePhone4S's M5 chip. Trivia * MePad's the only Meeple product to not have died yet. * MePad is the first Meeple product to refrain from hunting MePhone4. * He is often compared with Baymax, from Big Hero 6, because they share many of the same traits. * It was confirmed by Adam that he is actually an iPad Mini. * He calls MePhone "MePhone Sir". Votes These are votes that MePad displayed Votes for Marsh on Mars Paintbrush 88v Lightbulb 122v Fan 139v Test Tube 150v Marshmallow 162v Cherries 184v Yin-Yang 399v Apple 554v Tissues 700v Eliminated Total: 2497 Votes for Tri Your Best Marshmallow 81v Test Tube 119v Apple 134v Paintbrush 172v Lightbulb 278 Fan 385 Yin-Yang 878v Cherries 974v '''Eliminated Total: 3021 Votes for Cooking for the Grater Good Suitcase 48v Knife 89v Nickel 95v Baseball 99v Balloon 163v Cheesy 219v Soap 229v Microphone 384v Box '''739v Trophy 1945v '''Eliminated Total: 4010 Votes for A Kick in the Right Direction Baseball 93v Nickel 99v Knife 103v Suitcase 141v Balloon 155v Microphone 188v Cheesy 530v Soap '''1102v Box 1442v '''Eliminated Total: 3851-3853 Votes for Let 'Er R.I.P. Marshmallow 148v Test Tube 203v Apple 250v Fan 311v Lightbulb 494v Paintbrush '''946v Yin-Yang 1859v '''Eliminated Total: 4211 Votes for Everything's A-OJ Test Tube 209v Fan 249v Lightbulb 393v Marshmallow 673v Paintbrush '''791v Apple 2045v '''Eliminated Total: 4300 Votes for Theft and Battery Suitcase 234v Baseball 240v Nickel 313v Knife 361v Microphone 540v Soap 627v Balloon '''768v Cheesy 2605v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 5688 Votes for Rain On Your Charade Baseball 194v Microphone 486v Knife 505v Suitcase 706v Balloon 1063v Nickel 1731v Soap 2663v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 7348 (record) Gallery Mepad.png|MePad's Idle MePad.png|Other official artwork of MePad. Screen Shot 2013-11-02 at 8.07.57 AM.png|Mepad showing votes Easter Egg 5.4.JPG|MePad displaying 3851 votes. 999229 675541955813915 1823905523 n.png|Toilet yelling at Mepad All meeples.png|Mepad along with all the MePhones Lightbulb Bright Lights.png|MePad and the Bright Lights in the hot air balloon MePad.jpg|him in the elimination time Category:Meeple Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Host Category:Males